


Tricks of the Trade

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [287]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested: Leverage. Parker and Sophie and make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks of the Trade

Two days after the cock up at the police station, Parker appears at Sophie’s apartment with a box of different types of police issue handcuffs and a range of pins, hair clips and other feminine accouterment.  “I’m going to teach you how to pick the lock on handcuffs with anything you can have on you in a police cell,” she declared, striding past Sophie into her apartment.

Sophie’s eyes prickled hot; it was so easy to forget how observant Parker was.

Her wrists are red, and her index nail manicure is chipped by the time Parker declares herself satisfied.

“My turn,” Sophie declares.  Parker’s eyes widen.

Sophie’s makeup kit unfolds like a flower, compartment after compartment neatly stacked and labeled.  Sophie taught Parker how to paint on a bruise, how to change her background with a sweep of eyeliner, the careful nuance of nail polish colour.

They ordered Chinese takeout and sat together on the couch, side by side, the coffee table littered with lockpicks and lash curlers, and swapped tips and tricks as the shadows from the windows lengthened and deepened into night.


End file.
